Why don't you break my Heart
by DemonLoulou
Summary: Suite à un pari fait avec ses subordonnés, Roy doit obtenir un rendez vous avec Riza en moins d'un mois. Y arriverat il sans encombres? Se ferat il prendre à son propre jeu? Tout cela deviendratil plus qu'un pari? Royai
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: Bon ils sont pas à moi, sinon on aurait pas besoin d'écrire des Royai parce que leur amours serait plus que concrets si vous me suivez. Et Hughes il serait vivant, NA!**

**Coucou! Alors voilà c'est ma première fic sur FMA alors excusez le OOC. Cette petite fific est écrite en collaboration avec Lilyplume qui est une petite nouvelle sur ce site. Au départ cette fic est un gros délire qui à donc fini sur papier et on a décidé de vous en faire profiter! Ne vous fiez pas à la longueur du texte parce que la vous avez juste le prologue. Et aussi comme y'a des points sur lequels on été pas d'accord avec l'auteur alors, bah on ne tiens pas compte des évènement du manga ou de l'anime.**

**Bon lecture!**

**Why don't you break my Heart?**

Le colonel Roy Mustang, connu pour ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines, racontait ce matin-là à ses subordonnés, comment il avait séduit sa dernière partenaire d'une nuit. Le 1er lieutenant Hawkeye, seule femme du bureau, elle n'avait que faire de ses histoires et préféra se concentrer sur son travail.

A l'heure du déjeuner alors que les mâles parlaient toujours du succès de Mustang auprès des dames, Riza tenta de les informer qu'elle s'absentait. Ses paroles auraient été entendues par un troupeau de sourds qu'elles auraient le même effet. En revanche la violence qu'elle appliqua en fermant la porte derrière elle eut plus d'impact et tous ses collègues tournèrent la tête pour constater son départ.

« En voilà une qui se ne prendra jamais dans vos filet colonel » Lança Breda pour mettre fin au silence gênant qui s'était installé.

« Bof, elle doit avoir ses règles. » Lâcha Havoc sans retenu.

« Ne la sous-estimez pas. Elle est capable de garder son sang froid dans les pires situations contrairement à certains qui se font dessus. » Répondit le tombeur en lançant un discret regard sur l'un de ses hommes.

« Mais là on s'en fiche ! L'important dans tout ça c'est que vous ne pourrez jamais sortir avec elle colonel. Ne serait ce que pour des raisons d'étiques. » Relança Breda

« Est-ce qu'elle connaît au moins les choses de l'amour ? Ça m'étonnerait ! » Ajouta Havoc

« Et puis même si elle les connaissait, je suis sur que ça l'intéresserait pas ! » Continua Fury

« A part son travail, je me demande ce qu'il l'intéresse de toute façon » Renchérit Falman

« Dans tout les cas, vous restez son colonel et elle ne sortira jamais avec vous ! » Conclu Havoc, tout fier de lui.

« Seriez vous tous en train de me lancer un défi ? Si tel est le cas, je le relève ! » Annonça triomphalement Roy en tapant du poing sur la table. « D'ici un mois j'aurai obtenu un rendez vous voir plus ! Plus rien n'arrêtera Roy Mustang le tombeur de toutes les jolies filles ! Et même que si il veut, il fait même tomber les moches ! »

« Oulala ! » se dirent en cœur les militaires.

**Alors????? Bon laissez une review sinon y'aura pas de suite et parce que il faut encourager ma petite Lily sinon elle voudra pas poster ses propres fics! Et ce serait dommage parce que j'ai lu le début d'une et croyez-moi elle vaut le coup !**

**Kisu à tout le monde!!!**


	2. Le Fou séduit la Reine

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews qui nous ont fait très très plaisir. Comme promis voici le 1er chapitre qui n'a pas été si long que ça à venir. On ne vous occupe pas plus longtemps, on vous laisse lire ! Alors bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin.**

**Chapitre 1 : Le Fou séduit la Reine **

Pendant toute la journée, le colonel Roy Mustang réfléchit à un moyen de séduire sa nouvelle cible ce sui lui valut des heures supplémentaires pour finir de remplir les deux colonnes de papiers qui surmontait son bureau. Il se rendit compte que sa cible était également restée et fit une première tentative.

« Tiens, vous êtes encore ici, Hawkeye ? » lui lança t'il avec un petit clin d'œil.

« A cause d'un certain homme qui avait la tête ailleurs, je suis obligée de surveiller que TOUS les dossiers soient finis pour demain » répondit elle froidement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai quasiment fini. Laissez moi me racheter en vous offrant un verre au Cat's café. »

« Non merci, au cas ou cela vous intéresserait même si la majeur partie de ma vie tourne autour de vous et votre incompétence, il se trouve que le reste de cette même vie soit occupée. En d'autres termes, veuillez vous dépêcher car on m'attend. »

Une demi heure plus tard, Riza sortit du bureau avec la pile de dossier suivit peu après par un Roy à la mine défaite. Sa première tentative de drague avait lamentablement échoué et malheureusement pour lui, le colonel Hughes passait par là et décida de l'agresser avec une photo de Gracia tenant Elysia dans ses bras.

« Regarde ! Regarde mon amour tenant ma petite fleur ! Tu a vu comme elle est mignonne ! Elle doit sûrement tenir de moumpff ! »

« Pas maintenant Hughes » stoppa Mustang en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche.

« J'essayais juste de te réconforter. A voir ta tronche, je peux dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu t'es fait jeter par une fille ? » Répondit le brun en se dégageant.

« Roy Mustang ne se fait pas jeter ! On lui résiste mais on finit toujours par céder ! » Dit il avec conviction.

« Si tu veux, mais en fait j'étais venu pour…. »

« Il faut que tu espionne Hawkeye ! »

« Quoi ?! » Répondit Hughes à cet ordre déroutant.

« Elle est bizarre, je veux savoir tout ce que tu pourras trouver. »

Le colonel s'en fut sans laisser à son ami le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Riza rentra chez elle et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillée en civile avec une jupe lui arrivant aux genoux et fendue, un petit pull, des chaussures à talons et un gilet plié sur le bras, le tout noir. Elle prit la direction du centre ville jusqu'à un café terrasse. Sur le trottoir d'en face, le lieutenant colonel l'observait attentivement.

« Ouh, désolé Riza, je suis en retard. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ? »

« Non Jean c'est bon, je viens juste d'arriver. »

Hughes ouvrit de grands yeux face à cette vision. Hawkeye et Havoc se voyaient en dehors du travail !

« Tiens voici les documents que tu m'as demandé. » Dit Riza en lui tenant un dossier.

« Comment as-tu pu les avoir aussi rapidement, » s'étonna le blond.

« J'ai du rester quelques heures en plus à cause du colonel alors j'en ai profité. »

« Je vois. Merci beaucoup. Grâce à toi je vais pouvoir avoir un supplément sur ma paye (un peu comme une bourse). »

Hughes, qui entendait tout, fut rassuré de voir qu'ils ne parlaient que de boulot. Il se prépara à partir quand il entendit quelque chose de plus surprenant.

« Dis moi Riza, tu ne trouve pas que le colonel avait une attitude suspecte aujourd'hui ? »

« Il était juste dans la lune. »

« Non, je pense qu'il y a autre chose ? Ca doit cacher une fille si tu veux mon avis. » Dit il avec un regard démoniaque.

« Je me passerai de ton avis. Ces histoires ne m'intéressent pas. As-tu autre chose à me dire ? »

« Oui. J'aurais voulu savoir si pour te remercier je pourrais t'inviter à dîner ? »

« Tu peux m'inviter mais je ne suis en rien obligée de répondre oui. » Répondit malicieusement la jeune femme.

« Alors si en plus je rajoute que tu pourras choisir le restaurant ? »

« Je te dirais qu'il manque encore quelque chose. »

Havoc fit mine de réfléchir car il savait déjà ce qu'il allait répondre mais il était étonné de voir qu'Hawkeye flirtait ouvertement avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que se mettre sur la route du colonel pour qu'il perde son défi serait aussi facile. Il finit par dire triomphalement.

« Je sais ! J'ai oublié les fleurs ! »

« Quelle perspicacité sous lieutenant, vous m'impressionner ? Alors ça sera l'Alexandre. »

« Hum, j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche, disons demain soir devant chez toi avec un bouquet de roses rose. »

Riza émit un petit rire, puis tout deux se levèrent et se séparèrent laissant un Hughes stupéfait avec la mâchoire inférieure au sol. Il put finalement rentrer chez lui où il retrouva sa charmante petite famille et décida de rédiger sous forme de rapport ce qu'il venait de voir quoi qu'il ne savait toujours pas la raison de son espionnage et il hésitait à le remettre à Roy.

**xXxXxXx**

Pendant ce temps, notre tombeur était rentré chez lui, bien décidé à employer tous les moyens possibles pour séduire Riza. Il ressortit tous ses manuels de drague allant du manuel pour débutant à celui de l'expert en passant par les hors séries complémentaires ainsi que ses vidéos spéciales opération séduction volume 1 à 20.

Après une nuit d'étude acharnée, le colonel Roy Mustang avait trouvé au moins 10 plans infaillibles pour séduire Riza en un temps record !

**XxXxXxX**

Dans le bureau, tous les hommes de Roy étaient en pleins débat afin de décider ce qu'ils feraient subir au colonel lorsque celui-ci aurait perdu son pari car ils en étaient tous sûrs. Ils se turent lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrirent et poussèrent un gros soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait seulement d'Havoc.

« Hey hey hey ! Applaudissez moi ! Le colonel a d'hors et déjà perdu son pari et il ne le sait pas encore ! Gniark gniark gniark ! » Dit il avec un sourire démoniaque.

« Comment ça ? » S'exclama Breda.

« C'est moi qui ai séduit Hawkeye et juste en faisant preuve de charme. »

« Vous ? Mais vous êtes nul avec les filles ! »

« Fuery ta gueule! J'ai rendez vous ce soir avec elle au restaurant ! Alors ? Ca vous en bouche un coin hein ?» Répliqua fièrement le blond.

« Com…. » S'apprêta à répondre Fuery quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment laissant surgir un Roy avec un sourire malicieux et une pose de flambeur. Ce sourire disparut lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa proie n'était pas là et lorsqu'il vit le troupeau d'hommes. Sa peine ne fut que très courte puisque la porte se rouvrit aussitôt, la seule femme du groupe apparaissant avec un café à la main. Elle ignora les regards posés sur elle et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le colonel se mette à hurler sur ses hommes pour qu'ils aillent travailler. Puis d'un pas sûr, il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hawkeye.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait croire que vous étiez à ma disposition 24h sur 24h. J'aimerais vraiment me faire pardonner. Dites moi ce que vous voulez, je le ferai ! »

« D'accord. Mais commencez d'abord par vous brossez les dents. »

Une toux en provenance du reste des militaires se fit entendre. En effet, Havoc se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire tandis que Fuery, Falman et Breda étaient soudainement intéressés par leurs lacets. Le colonel s'exécuta l'air penaud.

Après un détour par les toilettes, Roy revint à la charge. Il s'approcha félinement du bureau et se fit un espace où il posa son postérieur. Riza le regarda avec interrogation.

« Je suis toujours dans l'attente pour savoir quelle sera ma sentence pour me faire pardonner. »

« Essayez de rendre TOUS les dossiers à l'heure pendant une semaine, ça sera déjà pas mal. Ensuite, j'aimerai ne pas à avoir de faire des heures supplémentaires aujourd'hui. »

« Très bien. Mais est ce qu'à la fin de la semaine j'aurais le droit à un dîner ? »

« Non voyons ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on ne dîne pas avec son supérieur ! »

« Pour une fois, vous pouvez bien laisser l'éthique de coté ! »

« Hors de question ! Maintenant, allez travaillez si vous voulez tenir votre engagement. »

Après ce troisième échec, il retourna s'asseoir et commença à travailler. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Hughes entra dans le bureau, son rapport de la veille sous le bras.

« C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça pour toi ! A cause de toi, je n'ai pu que regarder Elysia dormir comme un ange descendu des cieux pour bénir mon chemin et non pas pour la regarder s'endormir et dormir ! Tout pour que tu pleures au bout du compte ! Allez, bonne lecture. »

Il repartit aussitôt, laissant stupéfaits toutes les personnes présentes qui n'en revenaient pas de ce passage éclair. Roy lut le rapport avec attention et lorsqu'il arriva au passage du restaurant, il laissa exploser en lui-même toute sa colère. (Il faut imaginer un Roy tournoyant au milieu des flammes, poussant un cri de guerre.)

Le colonel décida qu'une vengeance s'imposait. Il laissa les heures défiler, continuant de travailler jusqu'au moment où Hawkeye quitta le bureau avec un geste de la main pour Havoc, ce qui agaça plus que tout Mustang. A peine eut elle refermé la porte que Roy se précipita sur le bureau d'Havoc en lui tendant un énorme dossier.

« Tenez ! C'est à finir pour ce soir. »

« Ca tombe mal colonel, j'ai un rendez vous. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir, vous êtes militaire avant tout et c'est UN ORDRE ! » Hurla-t-il avant d'aller se rasseoir et de finir son propre travail.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Havoc déposa violemment le dossier sur le bureau du colonel avec un tonitruant.

« J'ai fini ! »

Puis il quitta le bureau en mode fleur bleue. Un Roy décomposé eut pendant un millième de seconde envie de courir après Havoc et de le jeter par la fenêtre.

**xXxXxXx**

Havoc sonna à la porte de Riza, un bouquet de roses rose à la main, comme promis. Cette dernière lui ouvrit la porte tout en enfilant sa chaussure. Jean dut se retenir pour ne pas baver. En effet, Riza arborait une sublime robe blanche en mousseline qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux, dos nu et très décolleté avec une paire de talon aiguille blanche.

**Alors, était ce à la hauteur de vos attentes ou on vas direct se jeter dans le lac ? Quoi que sa va être difficile vu qu'il a gelé, on ferait plutôt du patinage. Maintenant on fait du chantage : à la personne qui postera la 17ème reviews elle aura le droit de choisir l'intrigue d'un one shot qu'on se fera un plaisir d'écrire. Vous avez compris ce qu'il vous reste ou il faut répéter la question ? Oui c'est un gros chantage de la mort qui tue mais on s'en fiche nananananère. A bientôt !**


	3. Le Roi harcèle la Reine

**Helloooooooooooo! Quoi je devrais pas être aussi enjouée parce que ce chapitre devrait être posté depuis des lustres ? Je vous flute ! Ok Ok Ok sortez pas les fourches et les torches ! De une parce que je suis pas une sorcière (oui je sais je devrais pas regarder les rediffusion de Charmed) et de deux qui écrira la prochain chapitre si vous me tuez ? Je si asque je suis pas le seul auteur mais c'est moi le meilleur des deux ! Aie Aie Aie Lulu arrête de me cramer le cul ! Ou je le dis à Yunyun ! Oui je suis une balanceo**

**Aller trêve de bavardage Bonne lecture !!!**

**Why don't you break my heart?**

Havoc se ressaisit et tendit son bouquet de fleur.

« Elles sont magnifiques, merci beaucoup »

Riza se retourna pour rentrer chez elle invitant le Sous Lieutenant à la suivre.

« Je les mets dans l'eau et on peut y aller. »

Havoc hocha la tête et scanna la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, la trouvant bien vide. Hawkeye revint avec un vase qu'elle déposa sur son bureau.

« Jean ? »

Appela-t-elle le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« C'est bon tu es prête ? »

Riza répondit en attrapant son sac à main.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Le premier Lieutenant rit à la blague que venait de faire Havoc alors qu'il la raccompagnait à sa porte. Ils venaient tous deux de passer une belle soirée au cours de laquelle ils avaient apprit à mieux se connaître et à apprécier leurs qualités en dehors du travail. Riza s'appuya contre sa porte face au blond. Elle allait l'inviter à boire un dernier café.

« C'était une magnifique soirée Riza, je te remercie d'avoir bien voulu m'accompagner. »

« C'est moi qui te remercie, je ne m'étais pas amusé depuis longtemps. »

Havoc fit un sourire digne de la meilleure publicité pour dentifrice et avec le bout des doigts effleura la joue de la blonde et il se pencha vers la jeune femme…

**xXxXxXxXx**

Roy toujours déterminé, pénétra dans son bureau avec pour seul objectif de ne rien faire de la journée. C'était en fait une ruse pour ruse pour rester ce soir-là seul tard avec Riza.. Il fut surpris de trouver le Sous Lieutenant déjà présent et encore plus étonnant avec un énorme bleu sur la joue gauche. S'approchant de lui avec un regard suspicieux, il lui demanda.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé Havoc ? »

« Oh rien, je me suis juste pris une porte ce matin en me levant. »

« Mhm une porte avec des doigts ? Ca ne serait pas votre rendez vous qui s'est mal fini ? »

« Ah non justement j'ai conclu. Je vais vous chercher un café »

Sur ces mots, le blond partit un sourire aux lèvres, laissant le colonel, sa mâchoire inférieure au sol. Il se gifla mentalement afin de ramasser sa mâchoire lorsqu'il vit Hawkeye entrer dans le bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Elle déposa ses affaires et sortit le travail qu'elle avait à faire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le colonel n'avait toujours pas commencé à remplir les deux piles de papiers qui ornaient son bureau.

« Colonel ? » dit elle d'une voix douce inhabituelle.

« Moui ? »

« Qu'attendez vous pour vous mettre au travail ? »Continua-t-elle, sa voix faisant un joli crescendo.

« Que vous alliez me faire ces quelques photocopies » Répondit-il nonchalamment.

« Et pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas demandé tout de suite ? »

« J'étais trop occupé à vous admirer. » Lui répondit Roy avec son sourire le plus charmeur. Riza le regarda comme s'il était un demeuré, attrapa les feuilles qu'il lui tendait et sortit du bureau pour faire les dites photocopies.

En revenant elle fut surprise de constater que le colonel était affairé à son bureau et mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Hawkeye n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule dans ce cas. Fury et Falman aussi présents étaient éberlué par cette vision d'un Roy Mustang rigoureux et consciencieux. La blonde déposa ses papiers et partie se mettre au travail.

**xXxXxXx**

A la pause déjeuner, ou du moins lorsque son estomac commença à ronronner, Riza leva la tête pour constater que le bureau avait été déserté excepté par Mustang qui la regardait. Avec une agréable surprise elle s'aperçut aussi du désert qui régnait sur le bureau du colonel.

« Vous n'êtes pas parti manger ? » demanda-t-elle est regardant sa montre.

« Non je voulais finir ma paperasse, et puis je me suis dis que si je vous attendais, vous me feriez peut-être l'honneur de déjeuner avec moi. »

« Euh…oui pourquoi pas. Je dois bien me nourrir de toute façon. »

Roy hocha vigoureusement la tête et alla ouvrir la porte et en gentleman laissa Riza passer avant de la suivre au réfectoire. En chemin ils croisèrent le reste de leur troupe qui eux retournaient travailler et qui pour l'ensemble n'avait pas l'air des plus enchantés de voir que le colonel avait fait un pas vers sa victoire. Arrivés au réfectoire, Roy repéra vite une table deux places dans un petit coin isolé. Pendant que Riza choisissait, il tapa un sprint afin de déposer sa veste et lança des regards meurtriers à tous ceux qui seraient susceptibles de prendre la place. Puis il alla chercher en vitesse un plateau et pris ce qui lui venait sous la main et s'assit en face de la belle blonde qui avait déjà entamé son repas. Au moment où il prit sa fourchette, il se rendit enfin compte des plats qu'il avait pris : sardine au beurre, bœuf a l'ail et aux oignons, roquefort datant d'il y a trois semaines si ce n'était plus et surtout il n'avait pas de dessert. Bref son haleine allait ressembler à celle d'un chacal.

« Heureusement que j'ai mon spray bouche spécial phéromones et menthe forte ! » pensa-t-il fier de lui.

Riza jeta un œil suspect au plateau de son colonel, elle se fit une note de ne pas le laisser approcher de trop près si elle ne voulait pas être asphyxiée. La blonde attaqua sa salade de tomate/mozzarella et engagea la conversation.

« Je suis vraiment surprise de voir que tout votre travail est fait, l'après-midi va être très calme. »

« Ca vous fait plaisir j'espère. Je me suis senti tellement mal quand tu t'es énervé l'autre soir, je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'étais égoïste mais il faut que tu saches que si j'agis comme ça c'est parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour passer du temps avec toi. »

Hawkeye reste avec sa fourchette a mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette. Primo son supérieur la tutoyait devant le reste de la caserne, secondo il lui manifestait des sentiments qui étaient loin d'être professionnels et tercio…tercio…il n'y avait pas de tercio, son embarras était déjà assez grand comme ça. Une fois le choc passé elle reposa sa fourchette pour ne pas en mettre partout et jeta des œillades nerveuses aux autres personnes.

« Finalement je n'ai pas faim et une tonne de travail nous attend encore. » dit Riza peu sure d'elle avant de quitter la table suivit de Mustang trop heureux de ne pas avoir à manger le contenu de son plateau.

xXxXxXx

Le retour fut encore plus silencieux que l'aller mais cette fois-ci Roy jouissait intérieurement. Il avait réussi à déstabiliser sa blonde et il avait encore un atout dans sa poche. Le brun se félicita d'avoir passé la nuit à réviser. La porte du bureau arrivant dans leur champ de vision, le colonel décida de sortir sa carte de sa manche.

« Tu sais Riza, je pense qu'un lien très fort nous unis. Nous avons vécu tant de moments forts ensemble. Je pense particulièrement aux jours où j'étudiais ton tatouage. »

La blonde fit mine de ne pas écouter même si elle devait s'avouer qu'elle était troublée par le comportement récent de Roy, comme s'il s'apercevait enfin qu'elle était une personne à part entière et surtout une femme. Riza ouvrit la porte et entra, le colonel toujours sur ses talons.

« Je te revois nue sur ta chaise. »

A ces mots Riza fit un volte-face et balança son direct du droit le plus puissant dans le nez de Mustang qui s'étala de tout son long tandis que la blonde, rouge comme les tomates qu'elle n'avait pas mangé s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. Le brun resta par terre un peu sonné mais heureux, remarquant seulement qu'aucun de ses subordonnés n'était venu l'aider à se relever. En effet ses derniers avaient tous buggé aux mots 'nue sur une chaise' bavant plus ou moins alors que la vision envahissait leurs esprits.

Fuery fut le plus rapide à revenir à la réalité et couru vers son colonel, lui-même toujours en extase, et s'accroupi près de lui pour le redresser et le conduire à l'infirmerie car le nez de Roy avait triplé de taille. Ce fut le claquement de la porte qui réveilla les autres occupants du bureau.

« Ban sang qui l'aurait cru !? » S'écria Breda en tapant du point sur la table.

« Ca s'est sur ! Le colonel et Hawkeye auraient fait des trucs louches dans le passé ». Poursuivit Havoc. « Va falloir changer nos plans si on ne veut pas perdre notre pari. »

« Ouais, il a une sacré longueur d'avance le Mustang. Ton dîner d'hier à côté c'est du pipi de chat. »

« Et toi Falman qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? » Termina Jean en se retournant vers le soldat. « Falman? » Redemanda-t-il en agitant la main devant ses yeux pour une réaction. Finalement la porte n'avait pas réveillé tout le monde.

Pendant que le colonel se faisait soigner à l'infirmerie, Riza ruminait dans son coin, encore rouge de honte à la fois pour ce qu'avait dit son supérieur et à la fois pour sa réaction brutale. Comment devait-elle réagir à présent que tout le monde avait entendu cette phrase. Après avoir retourné le problème dans tous les sens dans sa tête, elle décida d'abord d'aller voir l'état du colonel puis de s'excuser auprès de lui avant d'adopter une attitude de 'il ne s'est rien passé'. C'est en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie qu'elle rencontra notre brun encore un peu sonné.

« Colonel je.. »

« Rentrons dans le bureau, voulez –vous ? » Répliqua t-il immédiatement.

« Oui, colonel » Répondit-elle prise de court.

« Wouaaaa le super nez mon colonel ! s'exclama Havoc quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, vous l'avez acheter où ? »

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas tous en train de travailler ?! J'ai dit TOUS Falman ! »

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, Falman se remit au boulot.

« Bien ! Où en étions nous ? »

« Colonel, veuillez m'excuser pour ce geste, ça ne se reproduira plus. Quelle est ma sanction ? »

« Sanction ? Mais non voyons, tu as toujours été très fougueuse. Par contre tu peux te rattraper en acceptant un dîner avec moi. » Dit-il en faisant bien attention à la tutoyer.

« Refusé ! Je retourne travailler et vous devriez en faire autant. »

« Si vous accepter ce dîner j'y retourne de ce pas ! »

« Refusé »

**XxXxXxXxX**

A la fin de la semaine, après avoir utilisé toutes ses techniques de drague ultimes.

« Colonel il vous reste ce papier à remplir »

« Tout de suite ma chère mais seulement si vous . . . . »

« Acceptez de dîner avec vous ce soir. Vous pouvez changer de disque ? »

« Il faut que vous compreniez que ça me tiens à cœur de vous inviter parce que c'est le seul moyen que nous avons de . . . . »

« D'accord ! »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est d'accord. Si c'est le seul moyen d'arrêter cette mascarade c'est d'accord. Mais un seul dîner ! » Répondit la blonde fatiguée de la semaine que lui avait fait vivre Roy, réveillant au fond d'elle des sentiments qu'elle avait enfoui depuis longtemps.

« Je viendrais vous chercher ce soir à 20h. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. »

« Merci » Dit elle en quittant le bureau.

« Alors, qui c'est le plus fort ? »

« Ne criez pas victoire trop vite mon colonel, qui vous dit qu'elle ne vous laissera pas en plan ? » Répliqua Havoc

« Ou bien qu'elle ait juste accepté pour vous remettre les idées en place ? » Ajouta Breda

« Ou encore qu'elle vous annonce qu'elle va changer de service parce que vous la soûlez ? » Renchérit Falman

« Broutilles ! Elle a juste succombé à mon charme diabolique. Riza ce soir tu es à moi ! »

**Alors ????? C'était comment ? Formidable je sais je mérite un prix ! Aie ! ON mérite un prix. (C'est mieux ?!) Bon alors comme vous l'aurez compris non avons un basse estime de nous même alors vous avez le droit et même le devoir de nous ramener sur terre si voulez une suite, bah oue si on est dans l'espace on pourra pas écrire ! Et je ne veux rien entendre sur le fait que même sur terre on écrit pas !**

**Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz à tous et aux autres !**


	4. C'est un ordre de la Reine

Why don't you break my heart

**Salut tout le monde ça fait un bail, ou pas si vous êtes nouveau alors voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fific, en retard certes mais très bien écrit ! (quoi mes chevilles, elles vont très bien c'est le tibia que je me suis cogné, t'es nul !) bref voici la suite des aventure de notre couple préféré et vous n'allez pas être déçu, on s'est surpasser avec ma Lulu !**

**Enjoy !!**

**Why don't you break my heart?**

Riza était assise en face de sa coiffeuse, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de se faire belle. Bien sur elle avait eu des rendez-vous galant auparavant mais rien qui n'en valait vraiment la peine. Alors que ce soir elle sortait enfin avec Roy Mustang! La blonde avait accepté son invitation pour qu'il lui fiche la paix mais elle n'en était pas moins ravie. Quand elle était rentrée chez elle, il lui avait fallu un temps pour vraiment réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait. Riza se sentait redevenue une adolescente qui vient d'avoir son premier rendez-vous galant. Pour commencer le premier lieutenant qu'elle était avait ôté ses habits militaires et avait pris un bain, ensuite elle était restée une heure devant sa penderie à chercher ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir se mettre. La jeune femme avait opté pour une robe fourreau noire avec une paire d'escarpin de la même couleur puis elle s'était maquillée simplement mais avec son gloss préféré et elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une demi queue. Riza hésitait sur les bijoux qu'elle pourrait mettre et elle devait se dépêcher car il était déjà presque 8 heures et Roy allait arriver. Une fois prête elle s'admira dans son miroir de pied. Elle se trouvait jolie mais le robe ne lui plaisait plus, trop « oublions le restaurant et sautez-moi tout de suite » à son goût. Bien sur c'est lorsqu'elle commença à se déshabillait que le porte d'entrée sonna. A demi nue, Riza alla crier « entrez » puis repartie aussitôt dans sa chambre pour se vêtir.

Roy avait mis son plus beau costume bleu marine avec une chemise blanche et sans cravate. Plutôt que d'apporter des fleurs il avait été acheté des macarons car il savait que c'était le péché de sa blonde et dans un élan de zèle il était même arrivé en avance. Le colonel avait réservé dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville et avait même loué une berline avec chauffeur pour les y conduire. Le brun hésita à rentrer malgré qu'on le lui ait permit, il ouvrit la porte mais Riza n'était pas derrière, curieux, il déposa son cadeau sur une table et suivait les bruits qui provenaient d'une autre pièce. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il eut droit à une vision de rêve : sa subalterne en sous-vêtements. Riza plaça ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se cacher et hurla.

« Colonel !! »

« Bonsoir. » répondit celui-ci avec un petit sourire satisfait et sans détourner les yeux.

« Mais sortez! Quand je vous ai dit entrez, c'était entrez dans l'appartement pas entrez dans ma chambre! »

Roy tourna les talons sans se départir de son sourire, pour lui la soirée commençait très bien. Riza secoua la tête et se replongea dans son armoire, elle ne pouvait pas faire attendre son supérieur trop longtemps et surtout elle devait lui imposer une vue d'elle habillée au plus vite. Alors sans vraiment réfléchir elle décida de changer ses sous-vêtements noirs pour des blancs, attrapa une jupe blanche et un débardeur rouge simple mais un peu décolleté, des chaussures blanches l'attendaient dans le salon ainsi qu'un boléro qu'elle mettrait pour couvrir ses épaules. Le brun afficha une mine déçue quand il la vit.

« Ca ne me va pas c'est ça ? » demanda la blonde soucieuse.

« Aah si…mais la tenue d'Eve était tellement mieux! »

S'exclama Roy avant de recevoir un coussin en pleine tête. Pour se faire pardonner il offrit ses macarons qui eurent l'effet escompté. Enfin ils purent partir, Roy ouvrit la porte de la voiture en vrai gentleman qu'il était et le voyage se passa en silence.

La voiture s'arrêta et Roy, toujours dans son rôle de gentleman, sortit en premier de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière à son invitée. Celle-ci reconnu un des restaurants les plus branchés de la ville, réputé pour ses plats succulents, sa musique et sa piste de danse ainsi que ses prix flamboyants. A la vue des grands yeux de Riza, le colonel sourit intérieurement.

'Et oui ma belle! Je ne lésine pas sur les moyens, quitte à y mettre toute ma paye des 2 prochains mois. Si mon bouquin du super séducteur dit vrai, ce soir tu es à moi! ' Pensa notre mustang pensant déjà à son dessert. Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte de l'établissement laissant passer la blonde en premier.

« Ah monsieur Mustang! Nous vous attendions, par ici je vous prie » s'exclama le serveur de l'accueil qui ne devait certainement pas chasser le même gibier que notre brun puis il les mena au premier étage.

« Voici votre notre table avec la meilleure vue. C'est aussi l'endroit le plus cosy. » Dit le serveur avec un accent guinder dans une caricature de l'homosexuel type. « Voici la carte, si vous avez des question sur les plats n'hésitez pas à nous appeler. »

Tout en s'installant à la table Riza rompit le silence confortable qui était apparu entre eux. En balançant d'un ton suspicieux.

« Vous avez l'air d'être un habitué colonel. »

« En effet je suis déjà venu déjeuner avec plusieurs de mes supérieurs, cependant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice, c'est la première fois que j'y viens en si charmante compagnie. » Roy put percevoir la petite rougeur sur les joues de Riza et il aimait ça. Sur elle c'était charmant, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste et il se rendait compte qu'il aimait ça et aussi à quel point toutes les autres filles avec qui il était sorti n'étaient que des coquilles vides qui lui tombait dans les bras à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche. Cette blonde valait le challenge. Aussi enchaîna-t-il.

« D'ailleurs ne m'appelle pas colonel. Ce soir nous ne sommes qu'un homme et une femme venus passer un bon moment tous les deux. »

« Vous avez raison, répondit la blondinette avec un sourire. Que me conseillez-vous ? »

Roy jeta un œil à la carte même s'il la connaissait déjà partiellement. Le problème c'était qu'il n'était pas sur des goûts de sa cavalière. Faisant semblant de lire le menu il essaya de se remémorer les différent repas qu'il l'avait vu prendre à la cantine de la caserne. Riza prenait souvent des légumes, de la viande blanche et aimait les choses sucrées.

« Hum, pour commencer nous pourrions prendre une salade composé en entrée, elles sont énormes, nous la partagerions. Ensuite je te conseille le lapin à la moutarde et moi je vais prendre le collier d'agneau. Nous verrons plus tard pour le dessert. »

Le brun releva la tête pour regarder, elle souriait toujours signe qu'il avait bien choisi, Roy appela le serveur qui prit la commande et revint avec un apéritif accompagné d'un des meilleurs rosé du restaurant.

« J'espère que vous ne vous servez pas dans la caisse de l'armée. » commenta Riza en voyant l'étiquette sur la bouteille de vin.

« Comment pourrais-je le faire sans que personne ne s'en rende compte? Non je reconnais ne pas être le plus honnêtes des hommes mais j'ai l'honneur de pouvoir dire que je t'offre ceci à la sueur de mon front. »

La rougeur sur les joues de la jeune femme revint pour le plus grand plaisir du colonel mais déjà leur serveur attitré revenait avec leurs plats.

X

Juste avant de prendre le dessert, le petit groupe du restaurant, placé juste en dessous d'eux, mais qu'ils pouvaient voir car l'étage supérieur du restaurant se qualifiait plutôt de mezzanine, se mit à jouer une valse commandée par Roy au serveur lorsque la blonde était partie aux commodités. Le colonel se leva et s'approcha de son lieutenant.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse en attendant la suite du repas? »

Riza tendit sa main en signe d'approbation.

« Pourquoi pas, cela sera avec plaisir. »

En arrivant sur la piste Mustang prit la jeune femme par la taille pour la rapprocher un maximum et commença à la guider, ils dansaient les yeux dans les yeux ne se préoccupant plus du monde extérieur alors qu'il aurait été bon pour eux de faire attention aux paroles de la chanson, après tout elle aurait pu parler d'eux.

_Et trois, deux, un…il prend sa main, c'est presque une évidence. Elle est radieuse et victorieuse prête à saisir sa chance. J'ai tout prévu mais n'ai rien vu, d'un amour qui commence. Ciel…j'entrevois un drame, comment rompre le charme ? Faut pas qu'un homme et une femme dansent… _ (un calinou à ceux qui reconnaisse )

Roy contemplait le visage radieux de la blonde, lui-même n'avait pas passé un aussi bon moment depuis des lustres, dans une impulsion il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Riza, cette dernière tourna la tête et le colonel ne fit donc qu'effleurer sa joue, déçu. Le lieutenant se dégagea de l'étreinte, embarrassée.

« Je pense que nos desserts ne devraient plus tarder, nous devrions aller nous rasseoir. »

Roy la suivit jusqu'à leur table se demandant pourquoi sa tentative de baiser avait échoué. Tout s'était pourtant bien déroulé jusque là, Riza répondait positivement à tout et semblait elle aussi dans l'ambiance alors pourquoi ?! Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux protagonistes, heureusement le serveur 'cosy' apporta les crêpes au chocolat. La dégustation se fit tout aussi silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le brun n'en puisse plus.

« Pourquoi tu as tourné la tête ? »

La fourchette de Riza s'arrêta et retomba dans son assiette. La jeune femme regarda alentour évitant de croiser les yeux de Roy.

« Une relation autre que celle de supérieur/officier ne serait pas appropriée.. »

« Dans ce cas la il ne fallait pas accepter ce dîner, je ne pense pas avoir laisser entendre que je ne voulais que ton amitié. »

« Le loi sur la fraternisation est pourtant cl… »

« Peu importe ! Sais-tu combien de personne à la caserne sont déjà passées outre ?! » Dit mustang en haussant le ton.

« Peut-être mais…je veux rentrer chez moi. »

Répondit la blonde en poussant sa chaise pour se lever. Roy fit de même et fit signe au serveur d'ajouter la note à son ardoise. Une fois en voiture la tension était toujours palpable entre les deux, Riza ne desserrait pas les dents mais le colonel ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi bornée pour tout ?! »

« Je ne suis pas bornée, j'ai simplement les pieds sur terre. »

« Où est la différence ? »

« Il…je ne veux pas être ajoutée à votre tableau de chasse à attendre la première pimbêche sur qui vous jetterez votre dévolu à mon détriment. »

Roy ne sut que répondre à ça, alors voilà qu'elle était l'image que Riza, et probablement le reste des personnes qui le connaissaient, avait de lui. Et même lui ne pouvait prétendre en avoir une autre de lui-même à l'exception près qu'il se voyait comme un tombeur, un séducteur pas comme un briseur de cœur ce qui était simplement le point de vue opposé au sien. Piteux, le brun baissa la tête et se tut le reste du trajet. Dans un élan de réconciliation, lorsque la voiture stoppa devant la maison d'Hawkeye, Roy se précipita dehors pour lui ouvrir la portière, la blonde ne répondit pas. L'homme l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte, toujours sans un mot Riza ouvrit sa maison et y entra, elle murmura un merci et referma sa porte. Avant que le panneau de bois ne se ferme complètement, le brun posa sa main dessus et bloqua la fermeture.

« Riza, dit-il en mettant son poids sur la porte pour la rouvrir, je t'aime ! Je sais que tu ne me crois pas pourtant c'est vrai. Je t'aime plus que n'importe quelles autres filles avec qui j'ai pu sortir, elles n'étaient toutes qu'un moyen de ne pas penser à toi. Je n'ai jamais fait pour elle ce que j'ai fait pour toi ce soir… »

La jeune femme resta figée dans son entrée, regardant Roy qui arborait un air penaud, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle-même n'avait aucune idée de si elle venait de rêver ces mots ou s'il les lui avait bien dit. Puis soudain elle se jeta à son cou l'embrassant avec passion. D'abord étonné, Roy mit un temps à réagir et il l'encercla de ses bras musclés et répondit avec fougue au baiser. Puis il les entraîna à l'intérieur de l'appartement et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils heurtent le canapé et ils se laissèrent tomber dessus. Tel le petit poucet, les futurs amants avaient semé la moitié de leurs vêtements entre l'entrée et le salon, bien sur, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Le brun commença à faire glisser la fermeture éclair de la blonde qui l'arrêta dans son élan, se redressa et lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille qu'ils seraient bien mieux dans la chambre. Il n'en fallut pas plus au colonel pour raviver sa flamme intérieure. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Roy la souleva de ses bras musclés, l'emmena dans la pièce susnommée et la déposa délicatement sur le lit, la jupe ayant disparue en cours de route. Il déboutonna le reste de sa chemise et la fit glisser sensuellement, un rayon de lune éclairant sa silhouette. Notre brun défit sa ceinture quand les mains de Riza se joignirent aux siennes, il n'opposa aucune résistance et la laissa faire. Elle retira entièrement son pantalon, elle distingua a travers le boxer bleu nuit du colonel la bosse déjà conséquente. Cela la fit légèrement rougir mais ne l'empêcha pas de le lui retirer et de le caresser avant de le prendre en bouche. Appréciant cette bonne volonté, il en profita pour glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds et soyeux de sa partenaire, puis se sentant venir, il releva la tête de la jeune femme, l'allongea et déposa une ligne de baisers le long de sa gorge jusqu'à se loger dans son décolleté bien fournit. Il en profita pour dégrafer son soutien gorge, libérant ainsi une poitrine plus que généreuse dont il s'empressa de suçoter le téton pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait l'autre sein, la deuxième se glissait entre les cuisses de la blonde et atteint le jardin secret tant désiré . Quand il sentit que sa partenaire était prête il s'insinua lentement en elle, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal malgré son désir de la prendre sauvagement. Il entama un mouvement de va et vient tout en embrassant tendrement la jeune femme qui lui rendit son baiser avec fougue et fit balader ses mains le long du dos du brun avant de lui attraper ses fesses. Roy accéléra, arrachant un petit cri de plaisir à sa compagne qui le griffa dans l'action. Il continua de plus belle lorsque la blonde l'arrêta, l'installa sur le dos avant de l'enjamber et de rétablir le contact de leurs deux sexes. Elle offrit ainsi au colonel la plus belle vue d'entre toutes les femmes avec qui il avait flirté. Riza bougea ses hanches guidées par les mains de son amant qui se releva légèrement afin de pouvoir profiter de sa douce poitrine. La blonde n'aurait jamais pensé prendre autant de plaisir avec un homme, ses expériences sexuelles n'étaient pas nombreuses aussi la comparaison n'était pas dure, mais jusqu'alors aucun de ses amants ne l'avait traité ainsi. L'amour profond et sincère qu'elle avait toujours ressentit pour le colonel y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Le brun de son côté avait arrêté de penser depuis longtemps, seul le plaisir de la chair comptait. Riza était à califourchon sur lui, faisant désormais sans son aide des mouvements de rein. Roy avait la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine songeant à ce qu'il ressentirait si sa tendresse s'y trouvait plutôt qu'entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Sur le point d'atteindre l'extase Roy renversa son premier lieutenant sur le lit et la positionna à quatre pattes. Riza ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cette position mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre que le brun s'insinuait de nouveau en elle, faisant renaître le plaisir, la blonde s'agrippa aux draps criant toujours plus fort le nom de son partenaire, jusqu'à s'affaler sur le lit à bout de force après l'orgasme. Le colonel s'installa pour continuer à faire des va et viens, il ne lui fallu que quelques instants pour jouir à son tour. Il s'allongea tout près de Riza et lui murmura 'je t'aime' à l'oreille.

X

Roy ouvrit un œil puis un autre, il reconnu la chambre de Riza. La jeune femme dormait, appuyée sur son torse. Regardant par la fenêtre, il put voir qu'il faisait encore nuit. Doucement le brun se dégagea de l'étreinte, il récupéra son caleçon à tâtons et le reste de ses vêtements éparpillés dans l'appartement. Toujours sans faire de bruit il se rhabilla priant pour que la blonde ne l'interrompe pas. Une fois vêtu décemment le colonel trouva un papier et un stylo pour laisser une note à la jeune femme.

_« Merci pour cette soirée et fabuleuse nuit._

_Prends ta journée de demain._

_Je t'aime_

_Roy »_

Il la posa en évidence puis quitta l'appartement en toute discrétion.

**Avis à la populace on vous demande le votre, nous somme une démocratie et vous avez le droit de vous exprimer, alors lâchez vous et rendez nous riches de reviews. Je ne vous dis pas à bientôt j'aurais horreur de vous mentir mais je peux vous dire qu'on se reverra !**

**Pleins de Bzzzzz à tous et aux autres !**


End file.
